Realized
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: realize chapter II,III and last. pairing: Shinichi x Ran
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shinichi and Ran owned by Aoyama Gosho. I owned the plot only.

Warning: OFM-ending ngaco (=stress detected)

**

* * *

**

**Realized  
**-Realize chapterII

originally made by margaretaruth-kangyeongsuk-tamikowashio

"_but I can't spell it out for you,no I can't.."_

Romance, Hurt

Pairing: Shinichi Kudo x Ran Mouri (Mentatei Conan)

* * *

Shinichi terbangun karena suara weker yang sangat keras itu. Dengan malas, ia membuka matanya, lalu mematikan wekernya. Ia melihat wekernya sekilas kemudian menarik selimutnya lagi hingga menutupi wajahnya. Ia terdiam sesaat, mencerna apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. 07.00. _Gawat! Aku telat!_ Tiba-tiba ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Ia segera membasuh mukanya dan sikat gigi dengan sangat cepat. Tapi kemudian ia terpaku, lalu melangkah mundur, melihat kalender yang terletak di meja belajarnya.

"Aiisssh..ini hari minggu! Sial, untuk apa aku buru-buru seperti ini? Aaaahhhh..." Shinichi merasa kesal pada diri sendiri. Apalagi pagi itu adalah pagi yang sangat dingin. Shinichi menoleh ke jendela balkonnya. _Hujan_, ujarnya dalam hati. Ia tersenyum. _Ran pasti sangat senang, ia sangat suka hujan_.

Shinichi melangkah menuju balkon. Ia membuka pintu menuju balkonnya, membiarkan udara sedingin es itu menyerbu masuk kamarnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengetes seberapa deras hujan hari itu. _Hanya rintik-rintik, tidak deras. Ran pasti sedang bermain hujan sekarang, tanpa diketahui paman detektif tentunya_. Shinichi memberanikan diri berdiri di balkon yang sedang diguyur air tersebut. Tetesan air mengenai tubuhnya, membuat rambutnya seketika menjadi lembab. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya, membiarkan air hujan membasahi wajahnya. _Ran..._nama itu terus terlintas di otaknya. _Apakah Ran sangat senang sekarang? Ah, aku akan meneleponnya._

Shinichi masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Menyadari kepalanya sudah sangat basah, ia meraih handuk yang tergantung di gantungan handuknya. Sambil mengeringkan kepalanya, ia meraih ponselnya dan segera menekan tombol _speed dial_ nomor satu. Tetapi jangankan dijawab, nada sambung pun tak terdengar. _Ada apa? Apa ia menonaktifkan ponselnya?_ Shinichi bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Ran lagi nanti. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju dapur, tubuhnya telah menggigil kedinginan. Ia memutuskan akan membuat secangkir coklat panas.

Sambil meminum coklat panasnya, Shinichi memandangi walpaper ponselnya. Fotonya bersama Ran. Benaknya dipenuhi oleh Ran. Ran adalah teman masa kecilnya, sekaligus wanita pujaannya. Banyak orang menganggap mereka pacaran karena hubungan mereka yang sangat dekat, tetapi pada kenyataannya hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman masa kecil. Shinichi tidak pernah memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Ran, ya ia terlalu pengecut. Ia terlalu takut hubungan mereka akan menjadi aneh apabila Ran ternyata tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Shinichi rasakan. Shinichi masih terus memikirkan Ran saat sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

_Paman detektif? Ada apa?_ Dahi Shinichi berkerut. Tidak biasanya ayah Ran mau meneleponnya, bahkan ayah Ran tidak menyukai Shinichi. Baginya, Shinichi adalah anak ingusan yang merebut penghasilannya. Dengan ragu, Shinichi menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Halo?"

"_Eh,halo. Hei Kudo, apa Ran bersamamu?"_

"Hah?Maksud Paman?"

"_Ran tidak bersamamu ya?Kemana anak ini pergi ya?"_ ujar ayah Ran. _Tunggu, Ran tidak sedang bersama ayahnya? Ia tidak dirumah?_ Tiba-tiba Shinichi merasa takut. _Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?_

"Emm, Paman, apakah Ran tidak sedang bersama Paman?" tanya Shinichi.

"_Tidak. Ia meninggalkan pesan bahwa ia pergi bertamasya dan memintaku untuk tidak meneleponnya selama beberapa waktu.."_

"Eh?Benarkah..?"Seketika Shinichi merasa lemas. _Kemana Ran pergi? Mengapa tidak memberitahuku? Ia selalu memberitahuku saat ia pergi. Kenapa kali ini tidak?_ Shinichi merasa pusing, pandangannya berputar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi...?"

* * *

Aku masih memandang keluar jendela kereta. Hmm..entah mengapa aku merasa telah melewatkan banyak hal dalam hidupku. Pemandangan ini...aku tidak pernah menyadari betapa indahnya pemandangan ini. Padahal, sebelumnya aku sering melihat pemandangan ini, tetapi tidak pernah menyadari keindahannya. Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar halus. _Hmm, ayah pasti sedang mencariku sekarang. _Aku meraih ponsel dari tas ku dan segera mengangkat telepon itu, tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponku.

"Ya?" ujarku di telepon. Tetapi tak seorangpun menyahut. "Ayah,ada apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ran..." suara yang sangat kukenali menjawab di seberang telepon. Tidak mungkin! Aku segera melihat layar ponselku. Tidak, ini bukan nomornya. Bagaimana suaranya menjadi sangat mirip?

"Ran...kenapa tak menjawab?" ujar orang di telepon itu lagi.

"Ya?" jawabku, takut.

"Ran, kenapa kau mengalihkan teleponku? Ran, kau dimana?" orang di telepon itu menanyaiku pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa pusing. _Tidak, ini tidak mungkin dia_ ujarku pada diri sendiri. Aku tidak ingin percaya bahwa orang di telepon itu dia.

"Ran, ini aku, Shinichi! Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" bentak orang yang di telepon.

Benar, ini Shinichi. Dadaku terasa sakit mendengar suaranya di telepon. Nada suaranya terdengar begitu cemas. Sudut mataku terasa panas.

"Maaf..." hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan. Aku segera menutup telepon dan menonaktifkan ponselku. Cairan hangat terasa mengaliri pipiku. Aku membiarkan air mata itu terus mengalir, aku tidak akan menahannya.

* * *

Behind the Scene

halooo~ hahaha makin kaya curhat deh ya ini fanfic. gomen jadi rada sulit dimengerti, ceritanya te mo pake sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu sama orang pertama pelaku utama tapi yah maaf kalo jadi gangerti. makin geje ceritanya kayanya efek ngerjain fanfic sambil makan burger dan mendengarkan lagu2 TVXQ - halah ganyambung. AAAAH I MISS TVXQ! (ditendang author balek gara2 banyak bacot) haha well yah selamat menikmati fanfic kerjaan author abal-abal. review, kritik dan saran diterima dan sangat ditunggu. hehe. arigatou :3


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: OCC-hanya untuk kepentingan geje semata.

Disclaimer: the same as before hehe (author abal pemalesan)

* * *

Realize  
originally made by margaretaruth-kangyeongsuk-tamikowashio

Third Part

"_Maybe I was naive got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance.."_

Romance, Hurt

Pairing: Shinichi X Ran (Detective Conan)

* * *

_Beep..beep_

Lelaki jangkung itu membuka matanya perlahan. Dirasakannya udara dingin memenuhi kamar yang ditempatinya. Ditariknya selimutnya kembali, tanpa mencoba untuk kembali tidur. Ia hanya memandang lurus ke depan, seolah sesuatu yang menarik sedang terjadi di langit-langit kamarnya. Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang, kemudian dipalingkannya wajahnya ke samping ranjangnya.

_Ran...Dimana kau..?_

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, sekali lagi tanpa berniat untuk kembali tidur. Diremasnya selimut yang menutupi tiga perempat tubuhnya. Lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH...! RAN!" teriak lelaki itu. Nafasnya kemudian terengah-engah. Ia merasa sangat kesal, walaupun ia sendiri tak tahu pada siapa ia menujukan kekesalannya itu. _Kenapa kau harus menghilang begini, Ran? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku?_ Ia merasakan bahunya bergetar. Lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya lebih keras lagi.

"Shinichi...?" seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Perempuan. Sejenak lelaki yang dipanggil Shinichi itu tertegun. Selama satu detik, ia berpikir itu suara Ran. Hanya sedetik. Tapi, ia mengenali suara itu, bukan Ran.

"Shinichi, aku masuk ya.." kata perempuan itu lagi.

Shinichi hanya diam, tidak menyahut. Ia membiarkan perempuan itu memasuki kamarnya. Diliriknya perempuan itu sekilas, kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali diam.

"Sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak turun? Nih, aku bawakan coklat hangat.."

"Trims, Sonoko.." ujar Shinichi sambil mengubah posisinya ke posisi duduk dan menerima cangkir yang disodorkan perempuan itu.

"Hm..Kangen Ran ya?" kata Sonoko seraya mengambil posisi di samping Shinichi. Diteguknya isi cangkirnya, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "sudah coba menghubungi Ran?"

Shinichi hanya tersenyum masam, lalu meneguk isi cangkirnya. "Hm..harus disebut seperti apa ya..Bisa dibilang, ia yang tidak mau kuhubungi.." ujar Shinichi. Diteguknya isi cangkirnya lagi, dirasakannya badannya menghangat. Sangat nyaman.

"Hm..Sudah tanya paman detektif? Mungkin Ran menghubungi ayahnya.."

Kali ini Shinichi tidak bereaksi. Tersenyum pun tidak. Ia hanya memandang lurus ke depan, menerawang jauh seolah menembus jendela kaca yang membatasi dunia luar dan kamarnya itu. Sonoko melihat ada kesedihan di mata Shinichi, kehilangan yang begitu mendalam.

"Paman detektif tidak mau memberi tahu ya? Uhh, dasar paman pelit.."

"Paman detektif pun tidak dihubungi Ran..Bagaimana aku menemukannya sekarang..Ran...Kau dimana..?" kata Shinichi. Shinichi terlihat begitu bingung. Wajahnya menunjukkan keputusasaan. Tiba-tiba, ia bangkit berdiri dan segera menyambar ponselnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sonoko, mencoba menghentikan Shinichi.

"Mencari Ran..Kemanapun akan kucari.." jawab Shinichi.

_Blam.._

Sonoko hanya bisa terduduk di ranjang Shinichi lagi. Dipandanginya sekeliling kamar Shinichi sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Kalau aku menghilang, apa kau akan sekhawatir ini juga, Shinichi..?"

* * *

Empat bulan..Sudah empat bulan aku tinggal di desa ini, desa terpencil yang berada di ujung lintasan kereta api. Aku menjalani hidupku dari awal lagi, mencari pekerjaan yang akan menopang hidupku dan mencari teman baru. Mencari kesibukan yang akan membuatku melupakan Shinichi. Sejenak, memang aku melupakannya, asyik dengan kesibukanku sendiri. Namun, ketika kesibukan itu berakhir, rasa hampa itu kembali menjalariku, aku merindukannya.

Berkali-kali muncul pikiran untuk kembali dan menghubungi Shinichi. Tuhan, aku sangat merindukan suaranya, aku merindukan tawannya, _I miss the way he comforts me. I miss everything he did._ Berulang kali pula kusingkirkan pikiran itu. Aku tidak boleh kembali, aku tidak boleh menyusahkannya.

Sementara itu, penyakit sialan ini terus menggerogoti tubuhku. Haha, kini bahkan aku harus memangkas rambutku lebih pendek dari potongan rambut para pria. Cih, sia-sialah perjuanganmu memanjangkan rambut demi Shinichi, hey Ran Mouri tolol. Selain itu, aku merasa agak segan dengan bibi pemilik penginapan. Aku begitu merepotkannya. Aaah, terkadang aku menyalahkan Tuhan atas apa yang aku alami sekarang. Kenapa aku harus merepotkan bibi? Kenapa aku harus menderita penyakit ini? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada Shinichi?

_God, I damn miss him. I need him right here, right now to comfort me. No one else can do it._

_

* * *

_Behind the Scene

Haaaaalllloooo~ jumpa lagi dengan saya, author abal dengan cerita yang makin ngaco. Maaf kalo chapter yang ini kurang rame dan gajelas intinya apa hehe abisnya ide mampet semua dan baru kepikir endingnya (tapi tengahnya teu nyaho haha). Yeah, review, kritik dan saran, semua diterima. Just click that orange letters and there you go~! Gomawooo :3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : All characters are owned by Aoyama Gosho. I owned the plot only.

Warning :OCC-hasil dari daya imaginer yang berlebihan. Efek samping diare setelah membaca fic ini diluar tanggung jawab author.

**

* * *

**

**Realize  
-last part-**

originally by kangyeongsuk-tamikowashio

_"I'm so sorry, but I love you"_

pairing Shinichi x Ran (mentatei conan)

Lelaki itu menempati tempat favoritnya di sudut cafe itu sendirian kali ini. Seorang pelayan sudah hafal dengan wajahnya menghampirinya, menanyakan apakah ia ingin memesan yang lainnya selain secangkir capucinno yang terletak di depannya. Lelaki itu hanya menoleh sekilas, lalu menolak dengan halus, dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Pelayan itu kemudian meninggalkan meja lelaki tersebut setelah sebelumnya mengingatkan lelaki tersebut tentang isi cangkirnya. Capucinnonya telah mulai dingin.

Lelaki itu kembali sendirian di tempat favoritnya di sudut cafe itu. Ia masih menunduk, memandangi sepatunya. Ia belum menyentuh pesanannya, secangkir capucinno pekat yang tidak begitu manis, kesukaannya-atau pernah menjadi kesukaanya. Lelaki itu kemudian mengela nafas panjang, kemudian menoleh ke cangkir yang ada di depannya. Ia memandangi cangkir tersebut cukup lama, seolah menimbang-nimbang untuk meminumnya atau tetap membiarkannya seperti itu. Ia hendak meraih cangkirnya, tetapi menarik lengannya lagi, kemudian memutuskan untuk menaruh jemarinya di bibir cangkirnya saja. Digerakkannya jemarinya mengikuti bentuk bibir cangkirnya, masih dengan menunduk seolah seseorang sedang memarahinya.

Ponsel di saku mantelnya bergetar. Ia kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan malas, dirogohnya ponselnya dari sakunya.

"Moshi-moshi.."

"Shinichi..." ternyata seorang wanita.

"Ada apa, Sonoko?"

"Masih di sana?"

"Mm..Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Tidak sih, aku hanya..."

"Kalau begitu, aku tutup teleponnya.."

"Eh..?"

_Klik_

Shinichi memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku mantelnya, kali ini dalam keadaan non-aktif. Diraihnya cangkirnya, lalu ia mulai menyesap isinya. Sedikit, hanya sedikit yang ia sesap.

_Hambar_

Shinichi kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya kembali. Dipalingkannya pandangannya ke luar jendela. Pemandangan jalanan di malam hari yang diguyur hujan segera menyambutnya. Orang-orang berlari menghindari hujan, kendaraan lalu lalang yang seolah tak punya kesabaran, serta pasangan kekasih yang merapat ke cafe itu untuk berlindung dari hujan. Semua orang seolah menjalani harinya tanpa hambatan. Menikmati musim gugur yang romantis. Bersiap-siap menghadapi musim dingin. Shinichi menghela nafas panjang kembali_. I wish for it too. If I just have a normal life. If I just have a common life . If I just have you, not as bestfriend, in my life.._

Shinichi kembali menundukkan kepalanya, memandangi susu yang mengambang di permukaan capucinnonya. Ia kemudian menyesap isi cangkirnya kembali. Kali ini ia menyesap sedikit lebih banyak lagi.

_Hambar_

Shinichi merasa dirinya ingin berteriak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, menahan dirinya untuk berteriak. Pelayan yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya mengerutkan kening. Shinichi merasa dirinya menjadi sangat konyol. Duduk sendirian disini dalam waktu yang cukup lama, hanya memesan secangkir capucinno yang seperempatnya pun belum ia habiskan, dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam. Konyol. Ia merasa sangat konyol atas semua yang ia lakukan. Atas sikapnya selama ini. Atas ketololannya. Atas ketakutannya. Shinichi merasa dirinya adalah seorang pengecut yang konyol.

Pelayan yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya pun menghampirinya, menanyakan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi Shinichi hanya menoleh sebentar, dan dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan ia menggeleng, mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Sambil mengerutkan kening, pelayan itu pun kembali meninggalkan mejanya. Shinichi masih tetap terdiam, memandangi cangkirnya seolah isinya akan menyusut dengan cepat dengan dipandangi seperti itu.

"Shinichi..." tiba-tiba suara seorang perempuan memanggilnya. Shinichi mendongak, mencari si pemilik suara yang telah mengganggunya itu dengan wajah gusar. Di depannya telah duduk Sonoko, yang masih menggunakan pakaian serba hitam sama sepertinya. Sonoko terlihat khawatir. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sonoko lagi.

Shinichi hanya terdiam, membiarkan Sonoko menunggu jawabannya. Ia kembali menunduk. Tangan kanannya meremas tangan kirinya sampai terasa sakit. Sonoko memperhatikan lelaki yang duduk dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sangat cemas. Diraihnya tangan Shinichi, tetapi Shinichi segera melepaskan genggaman Sonoko.

"Gomen.." ujar Sonoko, tidak menyangka Shinichi akan bereaksi seperti itu. Shinichi kembali menunduk, terlihat sangat frustasi dan kacau. Rahangnya mengeras, menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang menahan sesuatu. "Menangislah, menahannya hanya akan membuatmu merasakan lebih banyak kesakitan..." ujar Sonoko, yang tahu betul kalau Shinichi hanya mengeraskan rahangnya saat ia ingin menangis.

Shinichi kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, tertegun menatap Sonoko. Tapi ia hanya diam, tidak ada air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Mereka hanya diam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Shinichi kembali menunduk.

"Ran..aku tidak pernah menyangka ia akan menjadi seperti itu karena aku.." ujar Shinichi dengan suara bergetar. Sonoko tahu, dan ia tahu pasti bahwa Shinichi mencoba bersuara wajar di sela-sela tangisnya. Sonoko hanya diam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun supaya Shinichi tidak merasa terganggu.

"Seharusnya ia bisa hidup lebih lama! Seharusnya ia masih bersamaku saat ini! Seharusnya ia tidak menginggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini!" kata Shinichi lagi. Kini terdengar jelas bahwa Shinichi tengah menangis. Ia tidak lagi menjaga suaranya. Ia membiarkan semuanya keluar, kekasalannya, kemarahannya, dan rasa bersalahnya. _Seharusnya bukan kau, that shouldn't be you, that should be me! The one that should've died was me!_ Shinichi merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya.

"Bukan salahmu..bukan, ini semua bukan salahmu. Kita semua tidak tahu kalau mereka mengincar Ran.."

"Seandainya aku bukan detektif, seandainnya aku tidak pernah membantu kepolisian, aku tidak akan punya musuh! Tidak akan ada orang yang begitu dendam kepadaku! Dan Ran tidak akan terbunuh seperti itu!" Shinichi menangis sejadi-jadinya. Genggaman Sonoko terasa semakin erat, tetapi Sonoko tidak menangis. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin menangis._ Shinichi...Apakah sebegitu berartinya Ran bagi dirimu? Apakah sedetikpun kau tidak pernah memikirkanku? Tidak pernahkah kau melihatku lebih dari sekedar teman?_

"Shinichi...Hentikan...Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi...Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi..Ran tidak akan kembali lagi.." ujar Sonoko, pelan. Ia menggenggam tangan Shinichi semakin erat, sampai tangannya terasa sakit. Shinichi yang berada di hadapannya kini bukanlah pemuda yang terbiasa melihat kematian seseorang. Shinichi yang kini dihadapannya hanyalah pemuda biasa yang begitu rapuh dan mungkin dapat hancur hanya dengan satu sentuhan saja. Shinichi yang tegar dan pemberani telah hilang entah kemana.

Sonoko tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Shinichi. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kelak, kau harus memecahkan sebuah kasus sebelum jatuh korban berikutnya." Shinichi mendongak, memandang Sonoko dengan tatapan bingung. Tatapan yang belum pernah diberikan Shinichi pada siapapun, Sonoko tau pasti hal itu. "Kelak kau tidak boleh memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan sangat baik jika kau tidak menyukainya." Shinichi mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Sonoko.

"Kelak, kau harus benar-benar bisa melampaui kehebatan analisa ayahku. Kau juga harus kembali bermain sepakbola, kau tidak boleh menghentikan hobimu itu. Kau harus mencoba berhenti minum capucinno yang rasanya tidak jelas itu, pilih yang benar-benar manis atau yang memang pahit. Kau tahu, membuat capucinno yang rasanya aneh itu merepotkan tahu! Kau jadi tidak bisa pergi ke kedai lain.." Sonoko merasa sudut matanya memanas. Ia merasakan suaranya tercekat, tidak sanggup meneruskan perkataanya. Ia meyakinkan dirnya sendiri, menyemangati dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus mengatakan semuanya. Ia kemudian mendongak, memandang Shinichi, untuk pertama kalinya menyadari bahwa ia sendiri tidak dapat menerima kematian Ran.

"Kelak, kau harus menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai, jangan membuatnya menunggu atau menghilangkan harapannya. Kau harus menyayanginya dengan benar, jangan mengecewakannya ataupun menyakitinya. Jangan menolak saat ia mengajakmu berkencan. Jangan pernah membohonginya atau selingkuh darinya." Sonoko merasa sudut matanya memanas. Cairan hangat itu telah membasahi pipinya.

Dengan suara bergetar, ia melanjutkan perkataanya, "Walupun sebenarnya tidak rela, benar-benar tidak ingin, tapi aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Maka aku akan mendoakanmu supaya bisa bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, hanya sekedar tahu, bahwa aku menyukaimu. Benar-benar menyukaimu sehingga bisa jadi begini," Sonoko terdiam sebentar, kemudian kembali berbicara, "itu isi dari pembicaraanku yang terakhir dengan Ran. Ia ingin aku menyampaikannya padamu, karena ia merasa tidak akan pernah mengatakannya secara langsung padamu.." Sonoko berhenti bicara, menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian menangis.

Begitu pula dengan Shinichi, ia kembali menundukan kepalanya. Tanpa suara, tanpa ada yang harus tahu, mereka menangis.

* * *

Behind The Scene

Halooooo hehe fic part terakhir hehe. Kemungkinan besar gada lanjutan dari sudut pandang Sonoko (buat semua yang minta sudut pandang Sonoko, gomeeeeeen :3). Makasih buat yang udah baca dari part awal serta yang udah ngasi review sangat berharga sekali loooh hehehe. Saran, kritik, celaan, hinaan serta pujian (huee ngarep :D) sangat ditunggu ehehehe


End file.
